


IDFC

by simplyss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Implied BokuAkaKuroKen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Song Lyrics, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyss/pseuds/simplyss
Summary: Iwaizumi knew he couldn't handle being roommates with Oikawa, that saying yes was a mistake. It's become a routine for him, to bite back the words he wants to say. He knows it isn't fair, letting Oikawa use him like this, but he doesn't want it to stop. With Oikawa's drunken breath on his neck he pretends what their doing is real, that Oikawa loves him back.He knows it needs to end. He knows it isn't real. So he pretends.He pretends that he doesn't care at all.





	1. Tell me pretty lies, look me in the face

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Haikyuu!! fanfic that I've decided to publish, as well as my first work on this site. The lyrics in this song is from the song "IDFC" by Blackbear which is one of the official Iwaoi songs in my book, and I highly suggest you look it up and listen to the song as the story goes on. I decided to separate this story into three parts, so please let me know if you enjoy this piece. Encouragement helps me to update faster :) Warning this isn't beta'd so there may be some spelling mistakes. Enjoy!

_Tell me pretty lies, look me in the face_

_Tell me that you love me even if it's fake_

_Cause I don't fucking care at all_

“I’m fine Iwa-chan. Honestly, it’s just a slight sprain.” Oikawa stated in his usual carefree tone, flipping the page of the magazine that was sprawled out on his lap.

After spending the majority of their lives together Oikawa and Iwaizumi separated for the first time when they were both accepted to different Universities in Tokyo. Oikawa on a full ride sports scholarship for volleyball and Iwaizumi on an academic basis after he passed the entrance exam to his top University, one that specialized in his future major of physical therapy.

Spending those three years apart had been difficult for the two best friends. After being apart of each others lives for so long it was like they weren’t two separate beings anymore, but rather two halves of a whole person traveling down two separate paths. The first few weeks they would talk on the phone and text each other about their days. But as they began to fall into the routine and lifestyles of University students their conversations with one another became less and less frequent over the following two years.

Which is why Iwaizumi was only slightly surprised when he received a text message from Tooru, consisting of nothing but a screenshot of an online ad for a small apartment in Tokyo, not too far from the hospital he was going to be interning at after graduation. Below it was a single word of text that Iwaizumi knew the answer two before he even read it.

_Roommates?_

It had been almost two years since the two of them signed the lease for their tiny apartment and for the most part their lives continued on separate paths. Oikawa undergoing training for the National volleyball team while Iwaizumi worked on his final steps of certification.

Still living together for the most part wasn’t as bad as Iwaizumi had anticipated. For the most part their schedules kept them from seeing each other during the day, and it was rare for them to have the same days off. But once the work day ended they both would retreat home and for a moment everything would go back to how it was when they were in high school, where there was no responsibilities to keep them apart.

However, if there was one thing Iwaizumi didn’t appreciate, it was the relaxed attitude Oikawa had ever since the elder male walked through the door twenty minutes ago after a twelve hour shift. There on the couch was Oikawa with his leg propped up on a few pillows. The familiar white brace neatly in place on his right knee while his ankle adorned a new set of bandages that was mostly covered by their blue and white polkadot ice pack.

“A slight sprain on your ankle wouldn’t require that brace Oikawa.” Iwaizumi responded as he pushed a few pillows to the opposite end of the couch. While he hated to say it, Iwaizumi was in absolutely no mood to hear Oikawa try and play off his injury. Not when he knew his best friend had a tendency to go overboard with practice. Practice Iwaizumi himself couldn’t monitor like he usually did as of late due to his increase in shifts. “So first you’re going to take off the brace and show me your knee, then we’ll talk about the rest.”

“Nope! Not happening Iwa-chan.” The stubborn side to Oikawa was coming out earlier then Iwaizumi anticipated. Normally he would listen to him a little more before making things difficult. “I told you in the text message that the team’s medic looked it over before I left. He said just to keep it wrapped and ice it.”

“And you’re wearing the brace then as some kind of new fashion statement then?” Iwaizumi asked flatly, the expression on his face enough to inform the other male that he wasn’t amused.

This time Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa looked back down at the magazine on his lap—as if it could give him a proper answer. Really after so many years, reading the other like this was second nature to Iwaizumi. Oikawa unable to look him in the eyes, that was the tell tale sign that he was getting to lie to him.

“It’s sore Hajme,” he responded tentatively. Looking back up at the male across from him, a smile broke across Oikawa’s lips as he rubbed the back of his head. “You know me! I don’t know how to quit. I promise my knee’s fine, so don’t worry about it okay?”

There was a slight bit of truth to Oikawa’s words. The part about him not knowing how to quit, it was an understatement, but it was true. In middle school and high school it had been easy for Iwaizumi to keep an eye on the setter and make sure he wasn’t overworking himself. But when they separated for University there was only so much he could do from his phone screen.

Even if Oikawa tried to hide it Iwaizumi knew that the other male had gotten use to not having him watching and making sure he didn’t push himself to hard. For three years he was free to do whatever he wanted without taking into consideration the amount of stress it was going to put on his body. He didn’t care. As long as it made him better.

It wasn’t hard for Iwaizumi to see the bruising peaking out from the white brace on the other’s knee. The pale flesh below it turning a deep purple and blue around the edges.

But that wasn’t the point. It didn’t matter if Iwaizumi knew the other was lying or not, what mattered was if Oikawa decided to tell the truth. If he told him the truth he’d be able to help him without being the bad guy. If he told him the truth he wouldn’t feel so betrayed. Pushing himself off from the couch, a sign escaped his lips as Iwaizumi stood up—his body cracking trying to regain control after being stiff for so long.

“Fine. As long as the doctor cleared you.” He stated in a tired monotone voice. Running his hand through his messy brown locks he began making his way to the small kitchen attached to the other side of the living room, his fingers getting stuck momentarily reminding him that he still needed to shower. “I’m going to run to the connivence store to get some dinner, want anything?”

“Milk bread!”

“Of course.” Iwaizumi responded as he pulled his coat up and over his shoulders. Patting the pockets he made a mental note to pick up more cigarettes. “Fine, but I’m getting you real food as well.”

“Yes!” Seeing Oikawa’s hands momentarily appear from over the couch was enough to make Iwaizumi chuckle. But the males next words were enough to make him stop in an instant. “I love you Iwa-chan!”

Pausing in the doorway, hazel eyes drifted over to the back of the pale blue couch, doing their best to burn a hole through it so he could see the figure resting upon it. Taking the door handle into his tan calloused hand, Iwaizumi stepped through the doorway, bringing the door to close behind him. His unspoken response dying out on the tip of his tongue.

_And you've been out all night_

_I don't know where you've been_

_You're slurring all your words, not making any sense_

_But I don't fucking care, at all_

It was close to two o’clock in the morning when Iwaizumi heard the loud chatter from the entryway, followed by the fumbling and dropping of keys which produced a ray of laughs from the group on the other side of his apartment door. Glancing over from his spot on the couch, the male let out sigh as he shut the book on his lap shut.

Tossing it onto the coffee table he rose. Normally he wouldn’t bother getting up to open the door for them, allowing the idiots to instead figure out how to get the key into the hole themselves in their intoxicated states. But last time it happened this late the neighbors complained, and Iwaizumi really didn’t want to bake another batch of muffins and send Oikawa over to apologize. Again.

Reaching the door, he reached forward to click open the deadbolt. From beyond the thick wood he could hear Oikawa shushing the other voices before proceeding to let out a bubbly laugh of his own. “Quite Bo, you don’t want to wake Iwa-“ Oikawa was cut off as the object of his worries opened the door to their shared apartment. Brown eyes lit up in amusement and bewilderment as Oikawa threw his hands up above his head. “Iwa-chan~”

Feeling the taller males arms wrapping around his neck, Iwaizumi tilted his head to the side allowing the other male to burry his face into his skin. The sent of alcohol tickled at his nose as Oikawa rubbed his face into Iwaizumi. “He’s like a kitten isn’t he Kuroo? Alway’s comes when he’s called.”

“Mhm, except cat’s are assholes and don’t do that at all— unless food’s involved.” Kuroo responded a chuckle leaving his lips. Looking across at Iwaizumi, the male offered an apologetic smile and shrugged his shoulders. “Sorry we brought him back so late, Bo thought it was a good idea to get drinks after our win.”

“Iwa-chan~ You should have seen it! The ball went whoosh! And I went BAM!” In an attempt to reenact the actions for Iwaizumi, Oikawa stood back quickly and raised his hand. But the moment he was standing on his own two feet he began wobbling. Brushing it off with a laugh, he leaned forward and attached himself to Iwaizumi once more. If the alcohol on the other’s breath didn’t inform Iwaizumi that his roommate was drunk the poor intimidation of Hinata did.

“How much did he drink?” Iwaizumi asked as he moved his hand to rest on Oikawa’s hip to help keep the other steady.

“Eh not much. Well, not as much as Bo did.” Kuroo responded motioning to his right were Bokuto was resting against one of Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s plants that they had set up outside their door. Oikawa thought it would make their home feel more welcoming, meanwhile Bokuto looked ready to vomit in it.

“Alright. Well thanks for bringing him home.” Iwaizumi answered with a nod, his eyes focused on Bokuto as the normally loud man pulled a phone out his pocket. A phone that looked different from the one he normally had. “You two headed home?”

Kuroo, who didn’t seem to notice Bokuto fiddling with the phone in his hand, nodded. “Yeah I just wanted to make sure Oikawa got home alright. You know how he gets.”

He didn’t. Aside from a few casual drinks they had at home the two of them never really went out drinking together. Maybe it was because Iwaizumi wasn’t that much of a drinker, or because Oikawa saved that side of him for his new teammates. Whatever it was Iwaizumi tried not to care. Because at the end of the night he was the one who would be taking care of the younger male when he finally returned.

“Thanks. Be careful on your way hom-“

“Akaaaashii, why did you pick up Kitten’s phone? Is he sleeping? KITTEN wake up~ Bokuto’s coming home for cuddles. Akaashi you better not be hogging kitten all to yourself, that’s mean!” Bokuto’s voice cut him off from finishing his words.

Watching as Kuroo’s face went from shock to panic as he began patting his pockets, Iwaizumi bit back a laugh as the raven haired male darted out for his confiscated phone.

“Huh? I’m not that drunks….Not uhhh Akaas- Kitten!” Bokuto cheered raising his hand in the air as Kuroo swooped down to pluck the phone out of his hand. Glaring down at the owled eyed boy on the floor. “It’s me, sorry about that. Bo must have looted me while I was busy with Oikawa…..We’re at his place right now dropping him off to Iwaizumi….Uhuh….No he hasn’t…Okay, we’ll see you soon…Love you too.”

Pressing the button to end the call, Kuroo shoved the phone into the inner pocket of his jacket before turning back towards Iwaizumi.

“Kenma?” the shorter male asked a knowing look on his face.

“Yeah, him and Akaashi are waiting at home.” How the two former setters could handle living with both Bokuto and Kuroo Iwaizumi would never know. Watching as Kuroo bent down and lifted Bokuto into a standing position, Iwaizumi waited a moment before nodding. “Well, thanks again.”

“Anytime.”

Shutting the door behind him once Kuroo and Bokuto were out of sight, Iwaizumi wondered if Oikawa was asleep yet. It usually didn’t take him long to pass out when he was like this. And while he would do it fi he needed too, he wasn’t really in the mood to carry the setter to his room. The shuffling against his shoulder was enough confirmation he needed. A soft sigh escaped his lips as hazel eyes darted down to the body against him.

“I’m not carrying you if your awake.”

“Wah, so mean Iwa-chan~” Oikawa’s head popped up from it’s resting place of Iwaizumi’s shoulder. Standing so they were face to face the taller male kept his arms loosely around the smaller male not wanting to let Iwaizumi go. “I thought you loved me?”

“If your awake you can walk.” He stated firmly, reaching up and pulling the other males arms off of him ignoring the other males previous statement. “You and Bokuto go a little too hard tonight?”

“Oh lighten up Iwa-chan.” Oikawa responded with a drunken huff. Resting one of his arms against the wall he tried kicking his shoes off his feet. “We won our game and he wanted to celebrate. The coach was buying and you know I can’t say no to free drinks.”

_Cause I have hella feelings for you_

_I act like I don't fucking care_

_Like they ain't even there_

That was something Iwaizumi did know.

While he didn’t witness it first hand Oikawa always made sure to tell him when he got home how many girls or guys bought him a drink that night. After recognizing him from the national team or just as a “harmless” flirtatious gesture. Normally Oikawa would brush them off with a laugh, enjoying the fact that he hadn’t had to spend money that night. But other nights he would return home with a new phone number on his hand or a stray napkin with a new contact on it in it’s pocket.

Those Iwaizumi did his best to ignore. If someone wanted to buy Oikawa a drink or two who was he to care? But that didn’t stop him from making sure the male washed his hands before bed. And if those papers disappeared by the time he woke up the next morning, Oikawa was usually too hung over to remember ever even having them.

“Just call next time. If I wasn’t up studying you would have woken the neighbors trying to get in.”

Making his way back into the living room, Iwaizumi stopped when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck from behind. While he didn’t want to indulge himself while Oikawa was in this state, he knew if he pulled away now the other would think he was mad. Instead he pressed himself back into the body behind him, relishing in the feeling of the strong arms around him and the lager more defined chest on his back.

“I’m sorry Iwa-chan. But if I called you then you wouldn’t wait up for me anymore.” Oikawa muttered softly, the pout on his lips lacing his words with a childish tone that somehow suited him.

It was a lie but Iwaizumi didn’t correct him. Reaching up, he threaded their fingers together, heart clenching as Oikawa curled his back.

_They shouldn’t be doing this._

Pulling the back of Oikawa’s hand up to his lips, he pressed a soft kiss against the cool skin.

_He couldn't get swept up again._

He could feel Oikawa’s intake of breath behind him before the heat escaped through his lips tickling the back of Iwaizumi’s neck.

_Maybe he wouldn’t say it._

“Do you want to go to bed Iwa-chan?”

_He needed to say no._

“Alright.”


	2. Cause I have hella feelings for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the story goes from M to E faster than anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the kudos and comments! I decided to make this story four chapters instead of three since it seemed to flow better. Hope you all enjoy the next installment! 
> 
> (As always I don't own the song/lyrics in the chapter).

_Cause I have hella feelings for you_

_I act like I don't fucking care_

_Cause I'm so fucking scared_

 

It was part of the routine at this point, to be back in his own bed before Oikawa woke up. With the others alarm for morning practice expected to go off at any moment Iwaizumi knew he needed to get going. But he allowed himself a few selfish moments before returning back to reality. In his ideal world, he’d never have to sneak out of bed before Oikawa woke up again. He wouldn’t have to worry about collecting all of his clothing, that had been discarded the night before, off the ground as he moved silently across the room.

 

In a perfect world he would be able to tell Oikawa how he really felt, and hear the other male say it back while sober and mean it in the same way that he did.

 

No matter how many times they’ve done this it never gets easier for him. Sneaking out of the others room and then pretending that nothing the night before happened between them. It was something he’d grown use to though, and managed to deal with it accordingly. He had to, since he never wanted to see that look on Oikawa’s face again.

 

The first night it happened Oikawa had returned home in a similar way. Drunk and acting a bit more clingy then normal. Not thinking much of it at the time, Iwaizumi brought him to bed like he normally did. However once he placed the setter down on his bed, the other refused to let him leave. To an outsider it would seem that Oikawa used Iwaizumi that night, but that was the furthest from the truth. Iwaizumi was the one who used Oikawa. With each sloppy kiss and thrust Iwaizumi lost himself into a fantasy.

 

A fantasy he desperately wanted to become a reality.

 

When morning came the next day, Oikawa looked like he had been punched in the face when he woke up to Iwaizumi beside him. It took almost an hour for him to get Oikawa to calm down and stop crying before he would listen.

 

Once it was made clear, by Iwaizumi, that Oikawa didn’t force him into anything and that he consented to everything that happened between them the two got out of bed and continued on with their day as normal as they could. After Oikawa apologized a dozen times and promised that it wouldn’t happen again.

 

The energy around the two of them had been awkward and tense the days following, but it didn’t take long for them to regaintheir composure around one another. They fell back into their daily routines and the boundaries set up within their friendship were back in place. Standing as a reminder to Iwaizumi exactly what his place was within Oikawa’s life.

 

However their one night together wasn’t what sparked this new level of their friendship. That night came about a month later, when Oikawa was at one of his lowest points and Iwaizumi couldn’t resist the temptation. The National team had lost one of their matches due to Oikawa’s old knee injury flaring up, causing him to mess up on the final serve during the third set allowing their opponents the chance to regain themselves, which lead to them taking the win.

 

Oikawa blamed himself more then his team did. And that night, when Iwaizumi walked into his bedroom only to see him curled up with his teal comforter wrapped around him, he couldn’t stop himself from reaching out. When he closes his eyes he can still remember how Oikawa’s hair felt against his fingers as he pulled the other male forward by the back of his head. And if he concentrated hard enough he could still taste the saltiness of Oikawa’s tears as their lips connected.

 

That night Iwazumi gave himself to Oikawa for the second time in their lives. Allowing the other male to take out his frustrations on him until he no longer blamed himself.

 

After that there was a silent agreement put in place by the two of them. On the nights when Oikawa felt at his lowest and just wanted to forget, he would go to Iwaizumi’s room and allow himself to be used by the other male, until the pain in his chest disappeared. Replaced by pleasure so overwhelming that it left him in tears by the end. Other nights, much like last night, Oikawa would approach Iwaizumi when he wanted control more then comfort.

 

Those were the nights that were the hardest for Iwaizumi to get through. Clutching the sheets beneath him while Oikawa’s hands moved across his body, in places that went untouched for so long, it was then when Iwaizumi would lose himself and forget that his fantasy wasn’t becoming a reality. Just like how the marks left on his body would fade, eventually their time together would end. As part of their routine when the sun rose the next morning they would wordlessly fall back into their appropriate places as best friends and roommates.

 

Glancing over at the neon lights illuminating the time from Oikawa’s bedside table, Iwaizumi’s hazel eyes fell down to the sleeping figure next to him for a final time. He needed to get going. If he was still around by the time Oikawa woke up it would do nothing but lead to questions. Questions Iwaizumi wasn’t ready to answer.

 

Oikawa’s lips parted reflexively as Iwaizumi dragged his thumb over them. Smiling softly, he leaned down and pressed his lips against the sleeping males, slotting them together for a final kiss. Pulling away a moment later he pushed himself off the mattress as quietly as he could. The ache in his lower body matched the ache in his heart as he collected his clothes that had been scattered across the room.

 

 

_I'm only a fool for you_

_And maybe you're too good for me_

_I'm only a fool for you_

 

“So, you look like you had one hell of a night.” Hanamaki commented with a knowing smirk, chin rested in his hand as he watched Iwaizumi take the seat across from him.

 

It had become a routine for the two of them to meet up during the week when their schedules lined up. Often they met up at a cafe that was just about in the middle of their two apartments, and would spend their time together to discuss Iwaizumi’s final classes as well as Hanamaki’s upcoming projects. While Iwaizumi was a bit shocked when Hanamaki announced that he was going to attend University in Tokyo as well, he never imagined the other male would be going into the fashion business. But now, three years later, sitting across from his former teammates, Iwaizumi couldn’t help but think how fitting it was for him to pursue something artistic. Still, it was a bit surprising to see some of his best friends designs lining the windows in Harajuku.

 

Hanamaki was the one who changed the most after high school. He dyed his hair a bright pink right after graduation, claiming he was tired of being questioned all the time exactly what shade his hair was. To Iwaizumi it always seemed to fall in between pink and brown. But the vibrant color it currently was seemed more fitting for Hanamaki. It reflected parts of his personality that he kept otherwise hidden for most of his young adult life.

 

“I don’t want to hear that from you.” Iwaizumi replied sharply, hazel eyes resting on the skin right above Hanamaki’s exposed collarbone. “Can’t you cover that up with something?”

 

“The mark my darling Issei gave me? Never!” Hanamaki announced proudly, lifting his neon green drink up into the air with one hand, spilling some on the table as he placed it back down a moment later. “You just don’t like it because it’s a symbol that at least one of us is in a healthy relationship.”

 

A grunt escaped through his lips as Iwaizumi crossed his arms across his chest and sunk lower in his chair. Hanamaki had known about his feelings for Oikawa since their days at Seijoh. He always extended for Iwaizumi to cry on whenever Oikawa left him unintentionally damaged. He’d been Iwaizumi’s rock during those times when Iwaizumi was expected to be his strongest. Which is why it was only natural that after his first time with Oikawa he found himself outside of Hanamaki and Matsukawa’s apartment. Even though he was standing their with tears running down his face, on the other side of Tokyo, Hanamaki asked no questions. He simply opened his arms for Iwaizumi to crash into.

 

Which he was completely thankful for. Hanamaki was a friend that Iwaizumi knew he didn’t deserve. Even though he made asshole comments and jokes that were usually at Iwaizumi’s expense, Hanamaki did care. But even if he was concerned, it didn’t mean the comment hadn’t pissed Iwaizumi off.

 

“Iwaizumi,” Hanamaki started his tone softening as he leaned forward. His eyes bore into Iwaizumi’s own, studying his reactions inside and out. “What happened.”

 

While he use to praise Hanamaki’s ability to read a situation when they were younger, now when he was on the opposite side of that stare, it made Iwaizumi feel vulnerable and on display.

 

Reaching into his shirt pocket, he pulled out a carton of cigarettes, idly playing with the lid in an attempt to escape Hanamaki’s gaze. “Kuroo and Bokuto brought him home this morning, the team won their game and went out to party.”

 

He paused for a moment, waiting for Hanamaki to make a comment. When he didn’t, Iwaizumi felt the tension in his shoulders subside as he continued.

 

“He was drunk and I planned on just dropping him into his room before going to bed. But he put his arms around me, he held me Makki, and I just—“

 

“You had sex with him.”

 

“Yes.” Iwaizumi admitted with a defeated sigh. Running a hand through his hair, he dropped the carton of cigarettes on the table. Wordlessly, Hanamaki reached over and grabbed the package. Leaning forward on the table, Iwaizumi bowed his head as he curled into himself. “I know it was wrong and I shouldn’t have taken advantage of the situation. But he asked me to go to bed with him, and I just wanted to-“

 

“You wanted to feel connected to him.” Hanamaki answered for him.

 

Iwaizumi didn’t answer, he didn’t need to. Hanamaki hit the nail on the head with his response when iwaizumi himself struggled to find the words. It wasn’t surprising though. After hearing about the relationship his former Captain and Vice Captain had gotten into over the last couple of months, Hanamaki had become an expert at reading Iwaizumi’s thoughts. Always managing to supply the words for him while Iwaizumi himself struggled to find them properly.

 

Leaning back in his own chair, Hanamaki sighed softly. “You can’t keep doing this to yourself,” his fingers danced around his straw as he spoke. “You’re only hurting yourself.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Do you?” Hanamaki asked, his voice laced with disbelief. Resting his hand on the table, he leaned forward, meeting Iwaizumi’s gaze. “Hajime, I say this because I love you. But I think you’re getting to wrapped up in this fantasy of yours.”

 

Iwaizumi remained silent, his teeth digging into the corner of his bottom lip. Unable to hold Hanamaki’s gaze, he let his eyes fall just below his friends chin, resting instead on the mark on his neck. Hanamaki would never understand what it was like, no matter how hard he tried. He and Matsukawa came out during their second year at Seijoh as a couple, and had been together ever since. Hanamaki only knew what it was like to have someone love him unconditionally. He didn’t know what it was like to have to pretend.

 

“Look, I’m not saying Oikawa is the brightest color in the palette, because he’s not.” While Iwaizumi didn’t understand the analogy, he had an idea at what Hanamaki was getting at. “He’s hurting you Iwaizumi. I don’t care how self-centered be at times, he should be able to see that this isn’t right and what it’s doing to you as your best friend.”

 

“It’s not completely his fault, I am an adult you know. I did consent.”

 

“Oh I know, I didn’t say you were to bright either.” Hanamaki responded, pausing his words as the waitress brought him over his dessert. Of course he would pick a cafe that had a full cream puff on top of a parfait. Just looking at it gave Iwaizumi a cavity.

 

Thanking the waitress as she placed his own dessert in front of him, a piece of chocolate cake, he picked up his fork waiting for Hanamaki to continue.

 

“The point is,” Hanamaki stated, pointing his dessert spoon in Iwaizumi’s direction. “This isn’t healthy for you. Its true that your both consenting adults so I can’t really blame him, but it is fucked up.”

 

“I know.” Iwaizumi replied, moving his fork slowly through his cake. He really didn’t feel like eating it. “But we can’t all be like you and Matsukawa.”

 

“That is true, Issei and I have a healthy established relationship, the only thing wrong with us is that we get off on bringing memes to the bedroom.” Snickering a bit as Iwaizumi dropped his fork in horror, Hanamaki continued his eyes softening. “You know, we do have that extra room now that I’ve got a studio. It’s always open if you need it.”

 

“Thanks. But after hearing what goes on in your bedroom, I don’t think being roommates would be good for my sanity.”

 

“Oh come on Hajime. It’s not like we’re asking you to join us.” Pulling a piece of his cream puff off of his dessert, he plucked it into his mouth and chewed. “I mean, you could, but those arms of yours would probably break us. Though the horse head would match your complexion.”

 

“What the actual fuck is wrong with you two?”

 

“A lot. But you know you still love us.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Iwaizumi finally took a bite of his cake. The hint of a smile playing at his lips.

 

_But I don't fucking care_

_I don't fucking care_

_I don’t fucking care_

 

Dragging his fingers into the sheets below him, Iwaizumi grasped the fabric in his hand for leverage as his face was pushed up against the soft white cotton. Eyes squeezing shut, a soft wine escaped the back of his throat as strong hands grabbed him by the hips. Biting his lip to keep quite, he turned his head until his hazel eyes landed on the man behind him.

 

Oikawa looked so perfectly wrecked behind him, with his hair bangs stuck to his forehead with sweat, and his eyes were screwed shut as he focused his attention on moving his hips at a rhythmic place. If he was being honest, the sight alone would have made him come on the spot if this was the first time they did this. Thankfully, Iwaizumi had built up enough self control to hold himself back from doing something so embarrassing. But the site did send a pulse down to his dick, one that only edged him closer to the edge.

 

As if he knew he was being watched, Oikawa opened his eyes, his gaze landing on Iwaizumi. With a smirk, he pulled out slowly, sending a shiver down Iwaizumi’s spine and a needy whine to escape the back of his throat. When there was nothing left but the tip inside of him, Iwaizumi felt Oikawa’s hips snap forward, filling him up to the brim once again. He could taste a hint of metal in his mouth as he bit down harder on his lip to keep quite. He probably broke the skin, but he didn’t care. The only thing he was focused on right now was Oikawa inside of him.

 

“I-Iwa-chan, you don’t need to be so silent.” Oikawa purred, leaning down to kiss one of the marks on Iwaizumi’s shoulders from earlier.

 

A gasp escaped Iwaizumi’s lips as Oikawa wrapped his hand around his aching length. His back arched up, pressing against the other’s chest as Oikawa began pumping him in time with his thrusts. He wasn’t going to last long. No matter how badly he wanted to stay like this forever, he was coming undone by Oikawa’s skilled hands.

 

Feeling a pair of lips pressing against the back of his ear, Iwaizumi secretly loved the feeling of Oikawa’s breath against his skin.

 

“I want to hear you, Hajime. Won’t you let me?” OIkawa asked playfully, tightening his grip on the base of Iwaizumi’s cock as he dragged his hand up slowly. The sounds that left Iwaizumi’s mouth were lewd and the fact he wanted to beg for more made him feel degrading, but he loved the attention Oikawa was giving him.

 

Hanamaki was right, it was fucked up. Iwaizumi was loosing himself to his fantasy with each and every thrust. He craved for the attention Oikawa was giving him.

 

It was selfish.

 

Oikawa brushed up against the bundle of nerves inside him, causing an array of moans and curses to pour out of Iwaizumi’s mouth. He could hear the smirk in the other’s voice as he asked, “Right there Iwa-chan? Did that feel good?”

 

The next thrust came close to hitting the spot again, but missed hitting it straight on again. Grunting in frustration, Iwaizumi pushed his hips back into Oikawa’s, rocking against him. “Fuck Oikawa..”

 

“Hm? Is there something wrong Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked with feigned innocence as his dick continued to thrust in and out of him, just missing the spot Iwaizumi desperately wanted to hit. “If you want something all you have to do is ask.”

 

Iwaizumi could practically hear the smirk in the others tone which normally would piss him off. But he knew first hand this is what Oikawa was like when he was in control. He wanted to hear him beg for his release, and would work him up to it until Iwaizumi was nothing but a breathless mess on the bed.

 

Swallowing his pride, and biting back yet another frustrated moan, Iwaizumi turned his head back towards the sheets below him. “O-Oikawa please.”

 

“Please what, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa responded without missing a beat, his hips and hand moving at a ridiculously slow pace.

 

“Ple-Ah-se…Tooru I’m close.” Looking his shoulder with half lidded eyes, Iwaizumi pressed his hips back against Oikawa’s, sending the other deeper inside him. “Please, fuck me, make me come.”

 

.

..

…

 

“Why do you always leave Iwa-chan?” Oikawa’s voice wasa bit rough from being overworked. The scratchy tone just made him sound sexier in Iwaizumi’s eyes.

 

The question however caught him off guard, causing him to stop dressing himself for a moment. Thankfully he’d already managed to pull his underwear back on and had been in the process of pulling on his pants. Holding his belt in either hand, the male’s gaze drifted over to Oikawa’s figure that was sprawled out on his back a top of the bed. Unlike Iwaizumi he was still dressed, with nothing but the thing sheet draped over his waste in an attempt at modesty.

 

“What do you mean?” Iwaizumi asked, turning his attention back towards his belt, acting like he didn’t understand the question that was asked. Just in case what was being asked wasn’t what he heard.

 

“You always leave after we have sex.” Oikawa stated, his eyes remaining focus on Iwaizumi’s face. “You never stay around to cuddle.”

 

“Did you want me too?” Iwaizumi questioned, his chest tightening slightly.

 

“Well there’s no harm in cuddling. Besides, you don’t have to leave right away.” He muttered, a small pout playing on his lips. “I’m not against another round.”

 

So that was it.

 

Looking over his shoulder, Iwaizumi’s brain screamed at him to finish dressing and leave. But his heart, his heart wanted to do nothing more than curl up beside Oikawa and wrap the other male up in his arms.

 

It was selfish for Oikawa to ask him for more. Normally they didn’t go for another round, especially if the other male was sober.

 

But the way Oikawa was sticking up his bottom lip in a pout was breaking down Iwaizumi’s wall of resistance. And that look in his brown eyes, that promised another round filled to the brim with passion and degrading actions completely caused his judgment to deteriorate.

 

Wordlessly, Iwaizumi pushed his jeans back down his legs, kicking them off once he could. Oikawa smiled across the be, watching as Iwaizumi crawled towards him.

 

It was Iwaizumi’s job to take care of Oikawa, to make sure he didn’t overwork himself or he wasn’t in pain. It was his job when he was younger to keep him from crying, to make sure that smile never wavered. Now as adults, it was his job to keep Oikawa balanced so he could reach his potential as a national standing volleyball player.

 

Falling into open arms for a second time that night, Iwaizumi’s eyes fell closed as Oikawa’s hands began working their way over his body once more.

 

He didn’t care what made Oikawa want a second round that night. If anything he was thankful for it.

 

Even if his face was pressed down into the mattress, and they were fucking rather then making love, it made Iwaizumi happy.

 

It was his fantasy.

 

One he was already lost in.

 

_I don’t fucking care._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for Iwaizumi and Hanamaki having a friendship within the third year squad. Especially one where Hanamaki can call Iwaizumi out on his shit and Iwaizumi can call him out on being Matsukawa's bitch. 
> 
> Leave me a comment and let me know what you all think! Sorry about including a bit of smut in this chapter, but my hand slipped and I wanted to try writing it for once in my life. 
> 
> If you want to find me anywhere else, I'm always reblogging a bunch of Iwaoi and HQ in general on Tumblr. I also tend to post snippets that won't make it here on AO3 (just look up ladiebunnie and that's me!)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
